Creator
by Loco the Exclaimer
Summary: Classic Knight Rider. That was him, he knew without asking. He was Goliath, the fruits of Garthe's labor. Oneshot.


_A/N: I apologize sincerely for any contradictions to canon- I've seen "Goliath" but not "Goliath Returns," so if any facts are off or inaccurate, blame that and I'll figure it out once I see the other episode. Goliath's POV was written with a bit of slash in mind, but it's just as easily- probably more easily -gen, so it can be enjoyed either way._

X.x.X.x.X

It was an interesting feeling, coming to life. At first everything was dark; then there was a sudden feeling of awareness. It was still dark, but suddenly, he was aware that he was _in_ the dark, a presence, an entity seperate from the all-consuming blackness. It was a bit frightening, but more than anything else, fascinating- nice, even. He decided he liked being seperate from the dark, and tried to bring awareness to more things.

The next thing that followed was the feeling that there were others present. He couldn't see them- sight was something he hadn't experienced yet, but it seemed like a big thing, so he decided to focus on that in a moment -but it occured to him after a moment that he could hear them shifting around, feel the touch and motions on his body.

That was next- an awareness of what he was. He was big. How big? He didn't know, he didn't have a frame of reference. But there was the feeling that whoever else was shuffling around in here was smaller than he, and there were a few of them; there was also the feeling that he was taking up a lot of the space in the area he was being kept in.

These revelations, though fascinating to him, brought forth each at least a dozen more questions he couldn't readily answer. So he focused his energy back to the as-of-yet vague concept of sight.

Somewhere in his mind, he knew how to see. A scanner- all he needed to do was bring that online. This opened up an awareness of his mind, intelligence and awarenesses pre-programmed into him, and he made a note to explore that, as soon as he could see.

Exactly tweleve seconds after coming to life, he brought his scanner online.

The bay was big, new but somehow familiar. A part of him instantly knew that this was home. At the end of the day, he'd come back here. The little presences he'd felt before turned out to be humans, people, shifting and milling about beneath and around him. One in particular stood out; a handsome but serious-looking man in a white suit, carrying a cane and standing off to one side, observing the progress of whatever was going on.

He took stock of himself first. He was right, apparently, in the assumtion that in the relative scheme of things, he was big. He wasn't shaped like the other people in the bay, and it took him a moment to realize that he wasn't like them at all; he was a vehicle, a big truck, modified with things he'd have to probe further into his mind to understand.

But right now, he was less interested in that, and more interested in the man in the white suit. He didn't need to dig through his files for this; the man struck such a familiar chord that the right file came forth almost of its own accord.

So far, no one had noticed his presence, his awareness- that didn't change as he very softly tested his vocal modulator, wanting to ensure it worked before projecting it to all these smaller beings. It was deep and commanding, echoing slightly in the empty cab. Satisfied with the sound of it, he tested it again, louder, allowing the sound to carry out into the bay.

_That_ caught their attention. He found he liked having their attention, but focused his own on the man in the white suit.

Garthe Knight.

The creator. This was the person to whom he owed his very existence. Everyone else- they were just tools. This was the one and only person here he cared to impress, though he wasn't yet sure how, or what he could do that was worthy of impression. Garthe tilted his chin slightly up to examine him as he cleared his throat- so to speak -and slowly, began walking towards him.

He didn't speak, but waited for Garthe to, somehow eager to hear the sound of the human's voice. When he did, he found he was far from disappointed.

"Goliath," Garthe greeted, running one hand over his grill. That was him, he knew without asking. He was Goliath, the fruits of Garthe's labor.

"Garthe." He greeted in return, voice low and with an air of respect.

Garthe grinned at the word. He didn't know much about human expression yet, but he knew that meant the person in question was pleased. He felt proud that Garthe was pleased with him, but unsure how to express it.

The other humans had backed off, giving both he and Garthe their space to examine one another. He found he felt disinterested- almost annoyed -with their presence in the room, but towards Garthe, he felt respectful, grateful, even a bit protective. And why shouldn't he? This was, as mentioned, the creator. The person who had given him life. And shouldn't he offer protection, or whatever his abilities may entail, in return?

Garthe walked very slowly around him, starting at one front tire and working his way towards the back, examining him as if for the first time, though he doubted it was. He found he liked the hand brushing slowly along his side; at the same time, he began to realize he hadn't cared for the touch of the technicians.

"Good morning." Garthe said finally, coming slowly back around to his front. He noted with curiousity that his scanner sped up a touch.

"Thank you." He said in reply. The other humans were glancing at one another as if they didn't understand the simple expression of gratitude.

"Mr. Knight-" One of the technicians cut in. He felt a touch annoyed at the intrusion, but didn't speak, not yet certain of his place in this hierarchy. He knew almost without thinking that it above these simple technicians, but it was below Garthe without question, and he didn't know yet what Garthe might think of his own intrusion, so he let the technician speak.

Unaware of his thoughts, flying through his hyper-advanced processor in less than a moment, Garthe turned to the brash human. "What is it?"

"Just an update on its status, sir-" It? What was this little presence referring to? "It's operating at just under full capacity; it won't take long for it to be ready to go through its first round of simple tests. You won't be disappointed."

"Are you referring to me?" He cut in, feeling slightly indignant. Garthe had been about to speak but now fell silent, seeming curious to see more of his young mind.

The technician hesitated. "Yes, but I was speaking to Mr. Knight."

"I'm not an it." He said, disregarding the flippant brush-off. "And of course he won't be disappointed- I refuse to disappoint him."

The technician stammered and looked to Garthe, but Garthe simply grinned, laying a hand on his grill once more. "Goliath raises a fair point."

Going back to stammering, the technician somehow managed to continue the report, elaborating a little, now using the proper pronouns. He felt a little better at this, but most of his lift in mood came from Garthe's approval- he'd hate to upset his creator, this early on.

Then Garthe was turning back to him, the technician falling silent and stepping back away from the two. He felt intermingling but not conflicting emotions- almost smug satisfaction at the lesser human's rejection, for want of a better term, and the low pride and gratitude and protectiveness that came from having his creator look at him with such approval. It was a lot to take in at less than half an hour old, but Garthe served as a perfect anchor.

"Goliath," Garthe greeted again, as if to catch his focus- as if this powerful presence didn't already constantly have it. "You refuse to disappoint me?"

"Of course," he replied, hoping he said it with as much conviction as he felt, and hoping he hadn't already done just that.

"Why?" Garthe asked, resting the end of his cane on the floor but not leaning on it.

He was taken aback by the question, not because he didn't know the answer, but because he wasn't sure why Garthe would have to ask. "You're my creator, aren't you?" He asked. Garthe simply nodded, so he continued. "For that alone- you gave me life; I owe you not just my respect but that life in return."

Garthe smiled- almost affectionately, he noted with a mix of relief and pride -trailing a hand down his grill to the pale orange scanner bar nestled there. "Then you, Goliath, are a great success."

He felt warmth trail through his circuits at this statement, pushing aside his slowly building contempt for the insignificant humans, a curious feeling. The other presences could think of him what they would, but so long as Garthe saw him as a success, that was all that truly mattered.


End file.
